Mote It Be
by Zgirl714
Summary: Love spells go wonky, Dawn gives good advice, and Anya forgives Xander


Title: Mote It Be  
  
Author:Zgirl714 or Sami  
  
Disclaimer:I only own the plot not the characters. They belong to Joss Wheden and ME.  
  
Summary:Love spells go wonky, Dawn gives good advice, and Anya forgives Xander.  
  
Xander was sitting on a sofa at the bronze, listening to music and being really depressed. Trying to look on the bright side of things he thought /Sure, you live in your parent's basement, but things are OK. Well screw optimism--oh sweet Mary mother of pearl. I'm talking to my self in my head. I'm not only a loser, I'm going insane. Excel-friggin'-lent./ As Xander was thinking, Willow came up to him. Looking up, Xander noted how sad she looked.   
  
"Will, what's wrong in Wicca land?" Xander asked.  
  
  
  
As she sat down her bottom lip trembled a bit, as if she was stopping herself from crying. Taking a breath she said, "Me and Tara had a fight and I think she's breaking up with me and Xander, everything's a mess. I don't know what to do and she isn't talking to me and I don't know how to make everything OK," she said really quickly.   
  
  
  
Taking her hand Xander said, "Just give her time, and before you know it she'll be running back for Willow smooches."  
  
  
  
Wide-eyed and blinking she asked, "Are you sure? Because we've never had a fight this bad before."  
  
  
  
Smiling Xander replied, "If Tara's as smart as I think she is she will. Now let's go tango," he said, grabbing her hand and taking her to the dance floor.  
  
  
  
***A few hours later***  
  
Willow and Xander are walking towards Willow's place. "You know what Xander?" she said obviously drunk.   
  
"What Will?" Xander asked trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
  
  
"You are my bestest friend and this whole night was just what I needed. It was like defragmenting for computers."  
  
  
  
Xander stopped and looked at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
"Oh about you being my bestest buddy?"  
  
  
  
Shaking his head no, Xander asked "About the defragmenting thing?"  
  
  
  
"Ah just computer talk silly billy" she said giggling.  
  
  
  
Making a face Xander asked "Are you drunk?"  
  
  
  
Willow grin and answered "You have to catch me to find out." She stuck out her tongue and then made a run for it. Sighing and shaking his head Xander ran after her.  
  
Tara was at Buffy's crying as she sorted out herbs, peppermint with it's toothpaste-y smell, garlic and the powerful smell that came with it, cinnamon it's smooth silt like feel. She mixed all these in to a little ashtray looking bowl with other herbs and powers. Lighting a match, she chanted   
  
"Il lover viene fuori porta." Her voice became louder with every word. "Il fuoco da parte di aiuto del aphodite vostro dedica così il mote che è." Her voice went lower and quieter. "Così mote è"   
  
Willow was running to her dorm when a feeling came over her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Xander came up the walkway panting.  
  
  
  
"Damn, Will, you ran like a friggin' gazelle." Taking more deep breaths Xander rested against a wall.  
  
  
  
"Xander," Willow called out as Xander was wiping sweat from his forehead.  
  
  
  
Looking at her, he answered, "Yeah Willow?"  
  
  
  
Willow walked toward him "Xander, since Tara's not here and I'm all alone would you stay over? We could have a slumber party like old times," she said smiling sweetly.  
  
  
  
Xander thought a moment. "Sure, I don't have work tomorrow." He added, seriously, "And if I refused to sleep over at a pretty girl's house I wouldn't be able to see myself as a man again."   
  
Tara waited for a while and nothing happened. Frowning, she said, "Well, that spell was a dud." She took a look at her book again. "I did the love spell right and everything." Tara cleaned up all the supplies and hopped into bed. /I'll talk to her in the mourning, I really was to harsh to her/  
  
"Wills, what are you doing?" Xander asked as Willow, with a weird hungry look in her eyes that he hadn't seen since the disastrous love spell in high school, walked towards him.  
  
  
  
"I'm kissing you, Xander," she said, kissing him viciously. Xander started to kiss back and realized this was Willow, gay Willow and now drunk Willow, he was kissing. Pushing her back a bit he said, "Will you're drunk and hurt we have to stop."  
  
  
  
Pouting, Willow replied, "Xander, I'm not drunk and not hurt anymore. You made me feel better." Using her hand, she demonstrated "See hands all bunched and together. That's my heart. It was all broken, but now cuz of you it's all better, see," she said holding up her hands. "No hurting at all." Smiling, she looked into his eyes and said, "Xander I think I love you and I want you and—"   
  
  
  
Xander interrupted. "What about being gay and Tara? Also the—"   
  
  
  
Putting her finger to his lips, she silenced him. "Tara's not here, and I'm not even sure if I'm all gay." She took her fingers down. Xander opened his mouth to say something but Willow quickly stopped him from talking with a kiss that was as brutal as the one before. As Willow started to kiss his neck Xander started to babble.   
  
  
  
"Willow don't, we shouldn't and it's wrong and uhhh." They were making out for some time before Xander got his head out of the lust fog and pushed Willow back again. "Willow, I have to go, this is getting too hot and heavy." Taking a look at Willow, Xander bolted from the room. Frowning, with a sigh she flopped on her bed.  
  
  
  
Running to his house, Xander had only Willow kisses and thinking 'oh shit' on the mind. Opening his front door, Xander crept down to the basement trying not to wake his parents even though there was no need—they were probably passed out. Closing the basement door, Xander went to his bed flopped down and tried to forget the really great Willow smooches. "Tomorrow will be hell," he said, hitting his head against his pillow.  
  
Willow woke up the sun was shining and everything was great till she remember last night. "Oh no, what was I drinking?" She got kinda mad at Xander till she realized that she kept pushing herself on to him. "Oh God, Tara. Damn it! What have I done?"  
  
Tara woke up and went down the stairs into Buffy's kitchen. "Hey, Dawnie," she said, seeing the young brunette.  
  
  
  
"Tara what are you doing here?" Dawn asked puzzled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Buffy said I could stay over since me and Willow had a fight and I-I didn't want to go back to the dorm."  
  
  
  
Nodding, Dawn asked, "Whatcha guys fight about?"  
  
  
  
Tilting her head, Tara said, "To tell you the truth I don't even remember. Something stupid."   
  
  
  
Frowning, Dawn patted Tara's arm and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Have you tried to talk to her?"  
  
  
  
Frowning, Tara said, "I don't think I should talk to her today. I feel really guilty."  
  
  
  
Confused, Dawn asked, "Why?"  
  
  
  
Looking guilty, she replied, "Um I kinda put this spell on her." Seeing Dawn's face she added quickly "I-it's not bad it w-w-was a love spell. It was only supposed to last for 8 hours."  
  
  
  
"Tara I don't think was such a good idea, I know I don't know much about magic but last time I saw a love spell when Buffy was in high school. Xander and Cordy almost got killed."  
  
  
  
Paling, Tara said, "It was only supposed to last eight hours. I-I-I-it couldn't have done much damage."  
  
  
  
Dawn was not looking sure. "Tara, we should see Giles, and besides Buffy's there training or something and she might be able to help if something did go wrong."  
  
  
  
Very pale, Tara nodded and said, "Dawn you're really getting smart."  
  
  
  
Laughing, Dawn replied, "If only Buffy felt that way."  
  
  
  
Giles was reading a book and sipping tea when Tara and dawn came in. Dawn went to sit down.   
  
  
  
Buffy was sharpening a stake and looked up. "Dawn, what are you and Tara doing here?" Looking at Tara, Buffy added, "Tara, are you OK? You look really pale."  
  
  
  
Giles looked up. "Tara, are you sick?"  
  
  
  
Looking down, Tara replied, "Um, no Mr. Giles, I'm fine. I need help because I did this spell. I-it didn't seem to work." Tara joined Dawn on the sofa.  
  
  
  
"That doesn't seem too bad. What sort of spell were you doing?" Giles asked, then took a sip of tea.  
  
  
  
"A love spell," Tara said in a small and quiet voice. Buffy dropped the stake she was holding and Giles choked on his tea.  
  
  
  
Still choking, he said, "Tara, I'm very disappointed in you. Those spells are very dangerous. Who did you put it on?"  
  
  
  
In the same voice, Tara responded, "Willow. But it was only to last 8 hours."  
  
  
  
Buffy mouth was open for most of this but then she spoke up. "You put a spell on Willow, a love spell! But she already loves you."  
  
  
  
Turning to Buffy, Tara said, "We weren't talking and with the love spell I knew she w-w-would come to me and w-we could talk it out and she never came."  
  
  
  
Giles sighed and took his glasses off, "Tara you did a very stupid thing, but hopefully there's no long-term damage." Then as an afterthought, he asked, "What love spell did you use?"  
  
  
  
Tara, still looking quite pale, answered, "This spell in one of my Wicca books. It was your usual love spell, with cinnamon, garlic—"  
  
  
  
Interrupting, Giles asked urgently "Did you say garlic?"  
  
  
  
Tara nodded shaking his head Giles said, "Damn! Tara, garlic makes the person that the spell is for fall in love with a man, so the first man Willow sees she'll fall in love with." He added, "At least for a short time."  
  
  
  
Leaning her head back Buffy sighed. "Tara, if you weren't my friend I'd be all with the slayage now."  
  
  
  
Giles put his glasses back on and said "Tara, I believe you should be looking for Willow and ask her what happened. And be gentle with her. She most likely did something that she's feeling guilty for."  
  
  
  
Nodding, a very sad Tara left, Dawn in tow. Buffy looked at Giles "You were a lot tougher on Xander when he did something like this," she said matter-of-factly. With a small smile Giles replied, "Well, I like Tara better now than I liked Xander then."  
  
Willow was still in bed. It was around noon, but she was still in bed. She had cried a bit around 10 and missed her 11 o'clock class. She felt horrible. History was repeating itself. She was going to lose Tara just like she lost Oz. /Oh no, I'm going to cry again/ she thought as the tears pooled in her eyes. She was crying as Tara walked in. Looking up, she confessed in a small quivering voice, "Tara, baby, I didn't mean it. I don't know what was wrong with me but I didn't mean it."  
  
  
  
Tara rushed to Willow and smoothed back her hair. "I know, Willow. I know." Tara started to cry "I-I did it. I-I-I made it all happen I'm really sorry, W-W-Willow."  
  
  
  
Puzzled, Willow asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
Tara took a deep breath. "I did a spell, a-a love spell on you and I used the wrong ingredients."   
  
  
  
Eyes wide, Willow looked at Tara. "Oh goddess, Tara. Why?"  
  
  
  
"We ha-had a fight and I wanted you to come back to me so w-w-we could talk."  
  
  
  
Closing her eyes, Willow sucked in a breath "Oh. I think I need to think." Willow got up and went to the closet. After she got done changing clothes, she said "I don't know if I'll be back tonight, so don't wait up." With that said she walked out the door. After she left Tara curled up in the spot Willow vacated and cried.  
  
Xander was walking to Buffy's. /Buff's smart, she'll know what to do. This would be a lot easier if I had a car/ Xander thought as he neared the Summers' house. Walking inside, Xander called out, "Buffy! Oh Buffy! Where's my favorite slayer?"  
  
  
  
Dawn, walking down the stairs said, "Sorry Xander, Faith's still in jail."  
  
  
  
"Very funny, Dawn. I'm in here," Buffy yelled from the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Xander started walking, following Buffy's voice, and got greeted with the trademark 'there's trouble' Buffy look. Wanting to get his news out before getting hers he said, "There's something wrong with Willow. She was acting really … I wouldn't say forward and bold … but yeah, she was forward and bold, very like her vampy doppleganger." The troubled look Buffy was sporting had been replaced by the all too familiar apocalyptic face. Xander, trying to be casual, asked "So, how's everything thing on the hellmouth?"  
  
  
  
"Well, we knew that Willow was acting seriously wiggy."  
  
  
  
Gesturing with his hand for her to go on, Xander said, "And the why was?"  
  
  
  
Biting her lip and frowning, Buffy replied, "Tara did a spell." Seeing Xander's face, she said, "But since she was with you nothing bad happened … right?"  
  
  
  
Now with an apocalyptic mug of his own, Xander said, "Willow really came on to me strong and I'm not talking about foil strong I'm talking about steel strong, with the kissing and the groping and…" he trailed off.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's bad." Buffy said slowly.  
  
  
  
Willow was walking to Buffy's thinking. /Life was great and then this happens. If we didn't have that fight, everything would have been peachy keen. What was that fight about anyway?/ Willow was trying to remember, then it hit her. /My use of magic. She yells at me about using magic too much and then goes around and does this./ Willow walked into Buffy's house and not registering who was in the kitchen, she walked in. "Buffy I need..." she started to say, but the rest of the sentence died on her lips upon seeing Xander.  
  
  
  
"Hey" he said awkwardly. Looking from Willow to Xander and then to Willow, Buffy slowly retreated out of the room. "So..." Xander said making another brave stab at conversation.  
  
  
  
Pale Willow echoed, "So..." Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Did you hear about the spell?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah, those love spells are always bad news, but least a mob didn't try to kill us," Xander joked. "Have you talked to Tara?" Xander asked, more serious.   
  
  
  
Frowning, Willow replied, "Yes and no. Yes in that we were in the same room and words came out of our mouths, but no because I told her I needed to think."  
  
  
  
Nodding, Xander sat down. "Ah, makes sense." Xander put his head in his hands for a second then looked up at Willow with his hands under his chin. "Willow I know you don't want to hear this but you and Tara need to talk. You guys have to get everything out into the open."  
  
  
  
Willow looked down and tucked some of her red hair behind her ears. "I guess you're right." Biting her lip, Willow continued, "Xander, thanks." She rushed up to him and gave him a hug and then left to find Tara.   
  
  
  
Taking a deep breath Xander got up. "Bye Buffy, Dawn," he yelled as he left the house.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean a spell made Willow seduce you!" Anya said after Xander finished telling her about the spell and all it's consequences.  
  
  
  
"She didn't really seduce, she mostly pounced, Ahn," Xander said, and then seeing her face, he continued, "Because of the spell."  
  
  
  
Anya stared at him for a while. "Did you like the kisses?"  
  
  
  
Xander frowned. "Anya, I'm not going to lie. The kisses were good, and I enjoyed them."   
  
  
  
Looking up at the ceiling, Anya asked in small voice, "Are you and Willow going to get together?"   
  
  
  
Xander walked over to her and put his arms around. Noticing that she wasn't pushing away, Xander kissed the top of her head. "Anya, why would I leave you? Willow loves Tara and I...Well I…"  
  
  
  
With her head on Xander's shoulder, Anya asked, "You what?"  
  
  
  
Gulping down a deep breath Xander said, "Anya, I think I'm in love with you, and besides, I like your kisses the best."  
  
  
  
Anya smiled. "Xander, I think I love you too. You want to have sex?"  
  
  
  
Xander pushed her away a bit so he could see her face. "So, you're not mad at me?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
Still smiling, Anya replied, "Of course, I'm still kinda mad and if you and Willow ever have orgasms while we're dating, I'll make your life hell. Now lets go have sex."  
  
  
  
Willow walked into the dorm she shared with Tara. "Tara, baby?" Willow walked over to a sleeping Tara, smoothing her hair back.  
  
  
  
Tara started to open her eyes. "Willow?"  
  
  
  
Still running her fingers through Tara's hair, Willow replied. "I'm here, and I've thought, and I'm not mad anymore. I had a talk with Xander and I thought about everything, and I probably would have done the same thing."  
  
  
  
Tara turned over on her back and looked up at Willow. "So um, we're still an us?"  
  
  
  
Smiling, Willow bent down and kissed her. "There's always an us. We're very much an us."  
  
  
  
Two days later~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy was sitting next to Riley at the Magic Box. She looked over at Willow and Tara, who were talking softly and holding hands up in the book loft. Smiling, she looked at Xander and Anya, playfully arguing behind the counter.  
  
  
  
Riley put his arm around Buffy, and whispered, "Everyone's so happy. I thought Willow and Tara were mad at each other? What went on while I was gone?"  
  
  
  
Leaning her head on his shoulder she replied, "I guess they worked it out. Nothing much really happened."  
  
  
  
Riley looked down on Buffy's golden head, frowning.  
  
---------------------------------- 


End file.
